


Swanqueen Drabbles

by regina_milfs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, and Emma's cold af, and Henry's totally cool with his moms, regina is super awkward and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_milfs/pseuds/regina_milfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whole bunch of Swanqueen drabbles. Not sure if they'll be only holiday or if they'll be all-around. </p><p>Rated Mature for now because I'm not sure about future drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. frostbite and puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful Swen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+Swen).



> Hey!
> 
> So in honor of the holiday spirit and Lana favoriting my tweet today (I totally died. Still not over it and it was 4 hours ago. I cried and shook andperventilated for 30 minutes straight), I am starting a new set of holiday drabbles!
> 
> I don't know if this will be only Christmas or if I'll put all holiday drabbles (Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Christmas, etc.) under this, or if I'll even just convert it into a series of all kinds of drabbles.
> 
> Anyways. The prompt is from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prompt: Person A standing outside Person B's window blasting 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' on the boom box they're holding above their head**

 

...

  


Regina was just about to hop into the shower when the speakers boomed with the familiar song. 

 

She furrowed her eyebrows as she realized it was coming from nearby, waking to her window and opening it. 

 

_"Emma?"_

 

The blonde smiled awkwardly and raised the boombox in her hand even higher. 

 

"Hi, Regina."

 

Her heart warmed, fluttered, felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and fly away, and her cheeks warmed. 

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, t here is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh, all I want for Christmas is you._

 

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" 

 

Emma's cheeks blushed profusely as she lowered the boombox to her chest, holding it to her as she shivered visibly. 

Regina shut the window and disappeared, Emma frowning as she put the boombox on the ground and looked up at the brunette's bedroom window. 

 

"Regina?" She called out. 

 

She heard a door open and her head snapped to Regina's porch, seeing the brunette standing in the doorway. The brunette shivered slightly and furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled the lapels of her robe righter around her body. 

 

"Emma," she called out softly, "come inside, it's cold." 

 

Emma stared at her, dumbfounded for a few moments, and when she got a pointed glare she grabbed the boombox and practically sprinted to Regina's front door. 

 

"Do _not_ track snow into my house, Miss Swan," Regina said as soon as Emma walked in, ready to run to the fireplace that rejoins had started up for her. She stopped in her tracks and kicked her boots off, opening her arms for the blanket Regina was holding open for her. 

 

"Back to Miss Swan, are we?" Emma joked, gladly stepped into it and Regina wrapped it around her shoulders, Emma's hands coming to rest on the brunette's in thanks. 

 

"I have some hot cocoa waiting for you in the kitchen. I just have to heat it up and it will be ready." 

 

With that, she made her way into the kitchen, Emma following close behind. She sat at the counter with her blanket, wrapping it closer around herself and furrowing into it as she watched Regina. 

 

"Is that homemade?" The blonde asked, watching Regina pour milk into two mugs and stir them with a spoon. 

 

"Mhm," Regina hummed, her hands hovering over the rim of the mugs. Emma heard them heat up and bubble a bit, and Regina walked over to the counter and nodded her head towards the doorway. 

 

"Go to the fireplace." Emma hopped off of the barstool and made her way into the living room, sitting in the chair beside the fireplace and holding her cold hands out eagerly as Regina handed her a mug. 

 

The brunette took a seat beside Emma on the couch and curled her legs up beside her, one hand absentmindedly playing with her ankle bracelet (Henry had given it to her a few years ago for Christmas; he had made it during school, and she had never taken it off since he gave it to her with a radiant smile and shining eyes) and the other holding her mug. 

 

"You are crazy not wearing a jacket out there. It's negative five degrees." Regina sighed as she took a sip of her cocoa. Emma was holding it with both hands close to her chest, letting it warm her body in turn with the fireplace. "You could have easily acquired frostbite."

 

Emma smiled. "Is that you being _concerned_ about me, Madam Mayor?" A smirk played at the corner of her lips and Regina blushed, taking another quick sip of her hot chocolate. 

 

"I'm just merely concerned about the wellbeing of this town. If our sheriff has fallen ill, who will protect us?"

 

"I find you highly capable, My Majesty." 

 

Regina pursed her lips at the odd nickname. " _My_ Majesty? Getting possessive now, are we?" 

 

Emma shrugs as she takes a sip of the hot chocolate, moaning in content. "This is amazing, Regina." She looked up at the brunette and answered her question with, "I told you I wanted you for Christmas and you obviously don't want me back. And hey, that's cool, but seriously, I—"

 

"Emma." 

 

"Nah, Regina. Don't apologize or tell me to shut up or something. It's cool. I mean, obviously it's _not_ cool cause it would be amazing if you liked me back, but—"

 

" _Emma_."

 

"—you have Robin and I mean, I used to have Hook," she snorted, "but he's in hell now and y'know, we have a son together and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Evil Queen but hey, lookie there! I did! And I didn't anticipate falling in love with my son's adoptive mother either, but hey I did that too, and—" 

 

"Emma Swan I swear to all gods if you do not shut the hell up right now, I _will not_ kiss you no matter the old Christmas tradition."

 

"Wha—?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her, curious, and Regina bit her bottom lip nervously. 

 

Regina ****ing Mills was _nervous._  


 

"Look up," she commented softly. 

 

Emma stared at Regina warily before slowly looking up, eyes landing on the mistletoe hanging from Regina's ceiling. 

 

"How did that—"

 

"Don't question, Emma," Regina said, setting her cocoa down on the coffee table. "Just kiss me." 

 

Emma stood up and set hers beside Regina's, sitting on the floor in front of the brunette. Regina set her legs on the floor, one on each side of Emma, and scooted closer to the blonde. She stared at Regina for a long while, taking in the brunette's flushed cheeks and nervous expression. 

 

She placed one hand on Regina's thigh and the other on her cheek, raising up onto her knees as she slowly brought their lips together. Regina sighed softly, her lips curving up into a smile against Emma's. The blonde scooted closer as Regina's hands came to her cheeks, caressing her cheekbones as Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips. 

 

"FINALLY!" 

 

Both women pulled away, alarmed as they heard the squealing noise. 

 

They turned to the bottom of the stairs, finding their son standing barefoot in his Call of Duty pajamas with a bright smile on his face and mussed-up hair. 

 

"Henry, you're supposed to be asleep, dear," Regina reprimanded softly, eyes dancing with nervousness. 

 

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Hen..." Emma muttered, glancing up at him. 

 

"I wasn't asleep." He took a few steps towards them, laying his arms across the back of the couch and glancing down at his birth mother. "You can get up off the floor, Ma."

 

"Oh." Emma quickly stood up, plopping down on the couch beside Regina and bringing the blanket with her, draping it across both her and Regina. The brunette grazed her hand with her fingertips under the blanket in thanks, sending a furvitive glance the blonde's way.

 

"Okay, seriously?" They both looked at Henry. "You two need to stop."

 

"Stop what?" Regina asked curiously. 

 

"I saw you two kissing." 

 

Both women's eyes widened and a deep blush creeped up their cheeks, and Emma shifted uncomfortably. Regina, meanwhile, was completely mortified that their son had caught them. 

 

"And...?" 

 

"And it's cool," Henry shrugged. He walked around the back of the couch and hopped into the chair, propping his legs up on the coffee table. 

 

"Just because your mother and I kissed does not mean you can disregard the rules. Feet off the table," Regina reprimanded.

 

"I'm more worried about the fact that it's 'cool.'"

 

Their son shrugged again. "I knew it was coming. Everyone did."

 

" _Everyone_?" Emma asked. 

 

"Everyone."

 

"And you... You're okay with it?" Regina asked hopefully, eyes dancing with something Emma couldn't quite decipher. 

 

"I'm totally okay with it." He smirked, "Who do you think 'accidentally' let it slip that someone holding up a boombox outside your window blasting 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' was one of your childhood fantasies?" 

 

" _You_ told her?" 

 

"That was on purpose?"

 

Henry smiled. "Yep." He popped his lips. "Who's the best matchmaker in all of history?" 

 

Silence. 

 

"Come on! You know you guys are silently thanking me in your heads!"

 

"... You," Emma relented. 

 

"Good. You can thank me. And maybe tone down the puppy eyes a bit. It's kinda gross."

 

"I do _not_ make 'puppy eyes'," Regina corrected. 

 

"You _so_ do," Emma said. 

 

"Emma Swa—"

 

"Hush," Henry interrupted. "You both do. Have ever since Neverland." 

 

Both women glanced at each other furtively, blushing profusely. Henry snorted. 

 

"Okay just. Just kiss I don't care. You two seriously need to calm it down." 

 

Emma pursed her lips before leaning in and pecking Regina on the lips. Henry smiled. 

 

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm heading off to bed."

 

"Good idea," Regina said as he stood up and hugged both of his mothers. Regina kissed his forehead and Emma ruffled his hair. 

 

"And um... Can you two like... Maybe sleep down here tonight? Or like... Soundproof your room? Some of us would actually like to get some _sleep_ tonight."

 

"HENRY!" Both women reprimanded in unison, and he snickered as he ran up the stairs. 

 

"Night, Moms! Love you!" 

 

Regina buried her face in her hands and blushed, shaking her head. Emma chuckled and latched onto her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face and kissing her nose softly. 

 

"Your hands are still cold," Regina commented, but didn't bother to extract her wrists from Emma's grasp.

 

"You know the best way to share body heat?" Emma asked suggestively, waggling her eyebrows and winking at Regina. 

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's lips, who closed her eyes and smiled against the blonde's lips, humming in content. 

 

"We might need to stay down here _and_ soundproof the room if you're going to keep kissing me like  _that._ "

 


	2. hideous sweaters and uncentered stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry find out that Regina is planning on spending Christmas alone this year, as she has every year since her father died, and they ditch Mary Margaret, David, and basically the whole town because they refuse to let Regina spend the holiday's alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. But this was super fun to write and the fluff was definitely my favorite part, as I'm usually best at super angst. 
> 
> Enjoy, my loves.

**Prompt: Regina spends Christmas alone and Emma and Henry don't know until they randomly show up at the mansion and Regina opens the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt, no decorations up, no tree, nothing. Emma and Henry raid her garage and put up lights and the Christmas tree and force Regina to spend Christmas with them, much to her (very fake) dismay, and Regina loves every bit of it and it's her _family._**

...

...

 

"I thought your mom was coming."

Henry looks up at Emma then, hair mussed and smile bright as she leans over and fixes his hair, combing it down with her fingers and wiping the hot chocolate mustache off of his face with her napkin.

He careens away from her touch, flinching when she licks her thumb and brings it to wipe at his face, swatting her hand away with a whiny, "Ma!" She chuckles as he glares at her ruefully and straightens out his sweater, his completely, utterly  _hideous_ sweater that Grams had made him. "Why do I have to wear this thing anyways? You're not wearing yours."

"I'm an adult, I don't have to do what my mom says anymore."

"Don't think for a second that is true, Emma Marie!" Her mother calls from the kitchen, her chipmunky head poking out from behind the doorframe. "Just because you're 34 years old does  _not_ mean you don't have to listen to your mother."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Emma says, bringing her hand up to her forehead and saluting her mother as she straightens her posture. Just as her mother looks pleased, she says, "But I'm not wearing the sweater." 

Mary Margaret sighs, going back to making the large batch of eggnog as Henry snickers at the glare that she shoots her daughter. Emma looks at him and shoves his head aside, muttering, "Shut up."

Henry smiles up at her brightly, and Emma glances around the room again for the mayor. The woman in question is nowhere to be found among the throngs of people in Mary Margaret and David's apartment, and literally the  _whole_ town is there  _except_ for Regina. Even Leroy is there. 

Emma turns to Henry with a raised eyebrow. "You never answered my question. Where's your mom?" She cradles her glass of eggnog in her hand, sipping it gingerly as she waits for her sons reply. 

"I dunno," he shrugs, itching the top of his head as he looks up at her. "She said something 'bout... like, doing work or something?" 

"Oh no," Emma chuckles, her arm latching around his wrist as she pulls him to the front door. "Your mother is  _not_ ditching my family Christmas party to work. If she made  _me_ come, then I'm making  _her_ come." The thought of her making Regina come kind of stops her dead in her tracks, mind conjuring up images, images she shouldn't be seeing at a  _Christmas_ party, with her  _son_ standing right beside her, and her  _parents_ in the same room (though, it wouldn't be the first time if she's honest). 

She rummages through the horde of winter coats on the back of the wooden chair beside the door. Once she finds hers and Henry's, she hands her son his as she begins to put hers on, muttering a "Go quickly before Snow walks in."

"But Ma, we haven't even gotten to the presents yet!" Henry whines.

"Henry, you are 15 years old, stop whining about presents. Second, would you like me to leave you here to fend off my mother by yourself?" Henry's eyes widen. "Plus, as soon as we get home you can rip your sweater off and burn it. Mine's still smoking, probably."

Henry lunges for the door and they're just about to walk out, Emma's hand on the door handle when they hear a very familiar chipmunky voice behind them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" 

Emma's lips purse and her eyes squeeze shut tightly, slowly turning around on her heels as she opens one eye and sees her mother glaring at them, hands on her cocked hips sassily.

"Umm... We were going to..."

"We are going to get my mom and bring her here," Henry says, saving his mother from her stuttering self.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret cries cheerfully. "The more, the merrier. Hurry back, we are opening presents as soon as lunch is over."

"Yep, will do." Emma opens the door and they practically sprint to the stairs, taking them two or three at a time and trying to at  _least_ get to the bug before MM changes her mind and decides that they really aren't coming back.

Emma just prays that if her and Henry  _do_ return with Regina, everyone else hasn't already opened presents.

She  _really_ wants that new video game she just  _knows_ her parents had to have bought her. 

...

Emma knocks on the door frantically, immediately shoving her hands in her pocket and bouncing up and down on her heels as she and Henry wait at Regina's door. 

Seriously, it is ****ing  _cold_ outside, and Emma is pretty sure she's about to get frostbite and if Regina doesn't open the door as soon as possible, Emma is just going to barge in and not even be sorry if- 

"What the hell do you w-" Regina's face softens and her eyes widen slightly as she sees the Savior and her son standing on her doorstep. "Emma, Henry," she says, her voice softening very noticeably. 

Emma takes in her attire, seeing the mayor in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and  _what the_ actual  _****?_

_Regina?_ In  _sweatpants?_ Did hell freeze over? Global warming make its way to Storybrooke? The world coming to an end? 

"Well, look who's being a Scrooge this Christmas," Emma comments playfully as Regina's eyebrows furrow in question. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at your parents'?"

"We were," Emma admits, a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she rocks back and forth on her heels. "But Henry told me you were working and I wasn't gonna let you spend Christmas buried in paperwork and budget cuts." 

"It's quite alright, truly," Regina says insistently, even flashing Emma a small smile. It doesn't quite reach the corners of her eyes.

"You don't even have lights on your house," Emma comments as she leans over and looks around the house, turning back to look at Regina. "You could've asked me to put them up for you. Or even magicked them, or-"

"Thank you, dear, for the advice. But really, it's alright. I'm fine. You and Henry need to get back to your mother's before she has a fit."

"She knows we're here," Emma says, shivering as a cold breeze flitters through the air, and wraps her arms around her body. "By the way, since we  _are_ here and don't plan on leaving anytime soon, do you think you could maybe let us in? It's cold as hell out here and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to grow icicles where icicles don't belo-"

"Okay, Miss Swan, that's enough," Regina says, blushing profusely as she steps aside and holds the door open for them to step inside. "My apologies, I-"

"You don't even have decorations inside?" Emma asks, eyes widening as she sees that Regina's house looks just as it does every time she's been there. "You don't even have a  _tree?_ "

She turns to look at Regina, eyes wide. "Damn, maybe you  _are_ Scrooge." 

Regina reverts her eyes and looks down at her feet, her  _bare_ feet, and Emma's cheeks flush as she realizes that the normally composed mayor is barefoot, which is quite possibly the cutest and simultaneously most attractive thing she's ever witnessed on the brunette.

"You two really should be going back to your parents before your mother calls me, worrying that you were in a car accident or that aliens abducted you on your way here." 

"What, you can't handle Momma Charming?" Emma joked, nudging Regina with her elbow. 

"Oh,  _I_ know how to handle Snow, dear. I have known for many,  _many_ years."

Emma flinches as she thinks of just  _how_ Regina used to handle her mother. She's always noticed a sort of hostility around David that she never put an eye to, a sort of  _possessiveness._ But now that Emma thinks about it... 

She shudders.

"Are you still cold, dear?" Regina asks, hand coming to rest on Emma's forearm. The blonde shudders, but for  _entirely_ different reasons.

"No, I'm fine," Emma shakes her head, pulling her arm out of Regina's grasp and latching onto the brunette's hand, yanking her towards the stairs. "Henry, go look for decorations in the garage. Regina, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Regina asks, eyebrow lifting as her and Emma make their way up the stairs. Emma drags Regina to her bedroom, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her. She shoves Regina down onto her bed and practically runs to her closet, rummaging through Regina's clothes as the brunette tries to peek inside. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asks, trying to sneak a peek into the closet.

"Nothing!" Emma calls from inside, finally emerging with a crimson dress in hand. "Put this on," she says, setting the dress beside Regina. The brunette just stares up at her through hooded eyelashes, and Emma sighs as she takes the dress off of the hanger and throws it back on the bed as she takes a step towards Regina, bringing her hands to the hem of the brunette's shirt.

"Am I going to have to undress you?" Emma huffs, and Regina swats her hands away as she quickly stands up, knocking Emma back a few feet in the process. 

"I think I am capable, Miss Swan." Regina turns around and pulls her shirt over her head, throwing it on the bed and dragging her sweatpants down as they pool around her ankles. She steps out of them and can practically  _feel_ Emma's eyes burning holes into her backside, and she turns around with a lifted eyebrow.

"You may stop staring, Miss Swan." Emma's eyes widen as they snap up to meet Regina's before flickering down to the brunette's chest, and she subconsciously licks her lips before she mumbles a "sorry" and turns around as Regina steps into her dress and smirks as she pulls it up her body.

_I always knew Emma was gay as hell._

"Will you zip me?" Regina asks as she pulls her hair aside.

Emma turns around, hungry eyes scanning Regina's form as she shakily brings her hand to the zipper on her dress, dragging it up slowly and cursing whatever gods hate her for each inch of skin that is being consumed by the molding lapels of her dress.

"Thank you," Regina comments softly, turning around and giving Emma a small smile.

"So... You obviously weren't working," Emma says, changing the subject. "What were you doing?"

Regina sighs, making her way towards her vanity as she leaned over, applying mascara and a dark crimson lipstick as she smacks her lips and grabs her brush, brushing through her hair for the third time that morning as she turns around to meet Emma's eyes.

"I have spent Christmas alone for as long as I can remember." Emma's eyes turn soft, but not pitying, and Regina silently thanks her for that as she continues. "Ever since my father died, ever since I..." Her voice cracks, tears welling in her eyes, and Emma takes a few steps towards her, placing her hand on Regina's bicep and squeezing gently. "

"Ever since I took his life from him, I... We didn't celebrate Christmas in the Enchanted Forest, but somehow, my father knew of the holiday and he and I celebrated in secret. It was our little thing that my mother had no idea about, and ever since he's been gone... I couldn't celebrate it without him. It just didn't feel right." She shakes her head, a warm tear slipping down her cheek and falling onto Emma's arm. 

"Henry would always have a Christmas party at school, or I would... We didn't celebrate." Her jaw clenches as she looks up at Emma. "My mother found out and cursed us out, telling us that celebrating the holiday was only 'fool's play,' and she forced us to throw out all of the decorations we had. Though they weren't much, they held sentimental value and she ruined it, just as she had everything that ever made my happy."

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma comments softly, leaning in and pressing her lips to Regina's forehead. Regina's eyes flutter closed, and Emma's lips linger for a few moments before she pulls away.

"I'll go get Henry, and we can leave you be. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to spend Christmas alone, and I-" She shakes her head, turning around and making her way out the door. 

Regina's hand latches around Emma's wrist, and as the blonde turns around she sees the pleading expression on the brunette's features.

"No, stay." Regina offers Emma a small smile. "Please."

"But you... I don't want to taint any memories you have of your father, especially since there wasn't any good ones as of recently before  he... passed, and I-"

"It's okay, Emma. You won't taint my memories. We can make new ones,  _happier_ ones." Her hand slipped down from her wrist and the brunette interlaced their fingers, causing Emma to look up at her.

Emma smiles softly, and now it's her turn to cry as tears well up in her eyes and Regina sighs, eyes crinkling and lips pursing as she smiles at the blonde wetly. 

"You and Henry are the only things that bring me immense joy that my mother hasn't ruined." She smiles, for  _real_ this time. "And I won't let her ruin it when she's not even here."

Emma smiles back, Regina's free hand wiping away her own tears before coming to brush at Emma's cheekbones, ridding her beautiful face from her tears. She cradles the blonde's face, thumb caressing her cheekbone as she tilts her head slightly and looks into the blonde's eyes as Emma smiles back at her, furrowing into her touch.

"It feels right with you. It feels like  _home._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Emma and Regina meet in the emergency room, waiting to be treated for  
> their injuries. They swap their embarrassing stories of how they ended up there (but not their names), and after parting their ways, Emma desperately searches the hospital for the hot brunette with the broken coccyx and fractured elbow.
> 
> Also. I'm new to ao3, as you know, so I'm not sure why it's blocking out my f bombs, and if anyone knows how to fix it please let me know.
> 
> And I had a whole lot more, in which there was a glass swan ornament with a crown on that Henry Sr. gave to Regina on her 18th and they bonded and mistletoe and kisses and "do you think the swan ornament is a coincidence?" and it started snowing when they kissed and "I don't think it's a coincidence." "Then what do you think it is?" "Fate. Your happy ending. _Our_ happy ending. _Together._ " and "I think you're right, something that is a mere coincidence can't feel so right" and Regina told Emma that if she ruined her floor, she would ruin _her,_ , and "Merry Christmas, Regina" and "Merry Christmas, my love" and I forgot to copy it and IT DIDN'T SAVE. So I'm super upset. 
> 
> I don't know, if I have time I might rewrite that part. 
> 
> If you have any prompts to submit of any genre, you can let me know on here, Twitter @regina_milfs, or tumblr emma-****ing-swan

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit any prompts of any genre (fluff, smut, angst, holiday) then you can comment on here or hit me up on Twitter reginamilfs or tumblr emma-fucking-swan
> 
> Coming up next: Regina planning on spending Christmas alone. Emma and Henry find out and refuse to let that happen.


End file.
